poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Nickelodeon TV crossover made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe, there are people who are able to manipulate, or "bend", the four elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Along with the four elements, there are four nations that correspond with each element. Not everyone can bend an element, and those that can can only bend one. However, the Avatar is a being able to manipulate all four elements as well as communicate with the spirits. The Avatar is also born into one nation, and after dying, is reincarnated into another nation following the pattern of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The series takes place 100 years after the Fire Nation declares war against all other nations and has killed off all airbenders in search of finding the Avatar, who has been reincarnated as an airbender named Aang. The Avatar, trapped in ice for 100 years, knows nothing of the war. The series starts with Aang being accidentally freed by Katara, a waterbender. The series then primarily follows the adventures of Team Griffin/Eeveelution, their friends, Aang and his companions, Sokka, Katara, and later Toph and Zuko As Aang tries to master all four elements and defeat the Fire Nation. There is also a strong secondary focus on Zuko, the banished and disinherited crown prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko was scarred in a duel with his own father, the current Fire Lord, and is obsessed with trying to capture Aang to regain his father's favor and in doing so restoring his honor. The first season revolves around the protagonist Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Aang and their friends Katara and Sokka going on a journey to the North Pole to find a Waterbending master to teach Aang and Katara. The Fire Nation is waging a seemingly endless war against the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, following the long-ago disappearance of the Air Nomads. Aang, the current Avatar, must master the four elements (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire) to end the war. Along the way Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Aang and their friends are chased by various pursuers: banished Fire Nation Prince Zuko, along with his Uncle former General Iroh, Ernie, his gang, and Admiral Zhao of the Fire Navy. In the end, the Fire Lord decided to send Azula to take care of Team Avatar. While Ernie has recruited some of his old buddies for help. In season 2, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Aang and all of their friends are on a quest to find an Earthbending teacher which finishes when they recruit Toph Beifong. After finding important information concerning the war with the Fire Nation, Appa ends up kidnapped. Their journey leads to Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom, where they uncover great internal government corruption. The third and final season focuses on Aang's quest to defeat the tyrannical Fire Lord Ozai. In the season's beginning, protagonist Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Aang and all of their friends, including Sokka, Katara, and Toph, are traveling through the Fire Nation, conjuring a plan for invading the Fire Nation and looking for a teacher to teach Aang Firebending. Midway through the season, Aang gathers friends he met in previous episodes and leads a failed invasion into the Fire Nation. Former antagonist and anti-hero Zuko changes sides and joins Aang, serving as his Firebending teacher until the four-part series finale when Aang finally defeats the Fire Lord and end the one hundred-year war in a surprising way: Aang uses a new ability to take away Ozai's firebending abilities to avoid violating selfless Air Nomad teachings. List of episodes: Season 1: #The Boy in the Iceberg #The Avatar Returns #The Southern Air Temple #The Warriors of Kyoshi #The King of Omashu #Imprisoned #Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World #Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku #The Waterbending Scroll #Jet #The Great Divide #The Storm #The Blue Spirit #The Fortuneteller #Bato of the Water Tribe #The Deserter #The Northern Air Temple #The Waterbending Master #The Siege of the North, Part 1 #The Siege of the North, Part 2 Season 2: #The Avatar State #The Cave of Two Lovers #Return to Omashu #The Swamp #Avatar Day #The Blind Bandit #Zuko Alone #The Chase #Bitter Work #The Library #The Desert #The Serpent's Pass #The Drill #City of Walls and Secrets #The Tales of Ba Sing Se #Appa's Lost Days #Lake Laogai #The Earth King #The Guru #The Crossroads of Destiny Season 3: #The Awakening #The Headband #The Painted Lady #Sokka's Master #The Beach #The Avatar and the Firelord #The Runaway #The Puppetmaster #Nightmares and Daydreams #The Day of Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion #The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse #The Western Air Temple #The Firebending Masters #The Boiling Rock, Part 1 #The Boiling Rock, Part 2 #The Southern Raiders #The Ember Island Players #Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King #Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters #Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno #Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this series. *The Chicken Empire will work for Fire Lord Ozai in this series. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:TV series Category:TV series' dedicated to Mako Iwamatsu Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series